


sweet sweet bliss

by daintyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: hinata shouyo is a succulent omega prostitute that instantly catches the attention of alphas ushijima, oikawa, kageyama, and atsumu.(smut is chapter 2, upcoming!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	sweet sweet bliss

**Author's Note:**

> any hate comments will be deleted, all characters are aged up!
> 
> i got lazy towards the end so I'm dividing this into two chapters. enjoy this filler and hinata just being hot as fuck.

“I already said I didn’t want to go.” Kageyama growled, teeth baring at his friend momentarily as they continued to walk down the narrow sidewalk leading into the chaotic city. From next to him, Oikawa looked blissfully ignorant to the other brunette’s refusal. 

Atsumu led the group, two hands in his pockets to secure warmth. Beside him with Ushijima, who had decided he didn’t even need a sweater to face the frigid cold of their town. The four had been walking downtown, stopping at a nearby restaurant to eat before they were on their way again. Tooru had thought he’d had the most brilliant idea by suggesting they visit a strip club. Not just any strip club, but the _Red Serpent Club._

_The Red Serpent_ was infamous for their quality workers, safe environments, and wonderful areas for meeting their strippers and possibly paying for service. It mostly consisted of betas; the occasional omega sprinkled in. The protection against their omegas was tight, making sure that feral alphas would not harm any of their workers. From what the four men had heard, it was expensive but worth every penny. 

Atsumu turned back towards the two behind him with a grin, continuing to take lengthy steps forward. “Ah, Tobio, ‘yer always such a buzzkill,” The blonde complained lowly, adding on with a glance to Ushijima on his right. “Why not give it a try? We drove all the way down ‘er.” 

Nodding along and humming, Oikawa sent a pointed look Tobio’s way. “Blondie has a point. See, even Ushiwaka hasn’t objected for once in his god damn life.” His hand reached into his pocket to retrieve his lighter and a pack of cigarettes, footsteps heavy against the pavement. He handed one to Miya, who nodded his thanks. 

Ushijima put his lips into a thin line. “Didn’t I ask respectfully for you to drop the nicknames, Oikawa?” The alpha asked coolly, breathing out and watching the warm air becoming visible in the area in front of him. “As for attending a club, I have no opinion. I have heard good comments and appraisals. I am interested to see if these claims are truly correct.” 

Kageyama’s mouth gaped open. Wakatoshi, the most stoic person out of the four alphas, had actually accepted Oikawa’s ridiculous request. Palming his face and leaving one eye uncovered so he could see in front of him, Tobio looked conflicted. “If I said it was alright, what exactly would we do in there?” 

Lighting up his cigarette and then repeating the process for Atsumu, Oikawa took a long drag of the nicotine before responding. “We can book a night with one of their prostitutes. If we don’t like them, we can just cancel. Simple as that. I just want to check out what all the hype is about.” The four of them could see the distant neon red lights of the strip club. 

Voicing his agreement with a grunt of approval and the silence that followed it, Atsumu and the others decided the sound alone seemed to solidify the earlier request Tooru had made. Without Kageyama’s loud extra input on the situation, the four walked in unison down the small hill and towards their destination. 

Oikawa, Kageyama, Ushijima, and Miya were alphas. They’d been friends since childhood, which was a shock to many who met them. Their personalities wildly contrasted against one another, but in a strange way, balanced each other too. Unmated, they generally stuck together as a pack. 

The closer they got to the building, the more scents the four were able to detect. They were mostly passive, smooth scents that were easy on the nose and body. It created an aura of comfort and seduction, eliminating all other feelings one might feel. One scent stuck out amongst the rest, however, which didn’t go unnoticed by the quad. It wasn’t sickeningly sweet like so many omega scents. Instead, it was suave. It was one of crackling bonfire wood, mingled with light undertones of honey. It reminded them of butter on bread, easily spreading, simply and delicately. It was intoxicating. 

“Does anyone else get that scent?” Oikawa asked hesitantly, raising his nose slightly upwards to catch an extra whiff of the delicious smell. It seemed to rub over his neck, wrapping around his body and setting him alight. He let the cigarette drop out of his mouth, stomping it to the ground. 

Swallowing back desire and nodding, Atsumu stopped in front of the tinted glass doors of the club. He watched Oikawa’s action o of the corner of his eye and repeated it. “It’s so..” 

Filling in for him, Kageyama subconsciously licked his lips. “..so dainty, it’s almost like it’ll wrap me up.” Laughing to finish off his sentence, one of his hands went to touch the back of his neck, rubbing the tense muscles that began to reside there. 

Ushijima stepped up further to the doors, pulling them open. His heart had started pumping in his chest, and despite his silence on the topic at hand, his mind was filled with similar thoughts. Opening the door had been the obvious next course of action to get another long waft of the scent the four lusted after. 

What greeted them inside was a large, black granite counter with a younger man working as a clerk. There was a computer in front of him, with papers neatly stacked in specific sections and corners of the desk. It was dimly lit, sensual music drifting towards their ears the moment they walked inside. 

Neon lights ranging from different varieties of red ran along the walls, beautiful glass chandeliers hanging from the roof. From behind the desk was a large area, complete with a working bar, stages, seating areas, and windows for using pleasure. There was a gate to enter, however, guarded by two men dressed head-to-toe in black. 

Looking up from the papers he was currently organizing, the clerk let an easy smile move over his face as he nodded in greetings. “Welcome to the Red Serpent Club, my name is Tadashi Yamaguchi. Is it your first time visiting us, gentleman?” His voice had an air of professionalism, bringing the keyboard to himself as he began to click onto the keys. 

Nodding and moving closer to the counter, Atsumu waited for the three others to join before beginning. “Can ‘ya tell? It is our first time ‘ere. Wouldja mind tellin’ us how everything works?” 

Typing a few more things into the computer, Tadashi turned towards the blonde and proceeded. “Of course. As you can see behind me, _Red Serpent_ has a full and functioning strip club. If you wish to attend, I’ll have you sign a waiver, pay a fee, and add safety precautions. There, you can enjoy shows, get a drink, and possibly pick out a worker who has caught your eye. If you already have an individual in mind that you’d like to book a room with, feel free to let me know. To my left is a wide variety of quarters for your enjoyment. As stated before, you would need to sign a waiver, pay a fee, and add safety precautions to yourselves.” 

Looking back towards his friends, Atsumu shrugged. He didn’t know any of the prostitutes here, so he thought the best thing to do was take a look inside of their popular strip club. Ushijima seemed to agree with him with just a glance of his eyes. He’d been busy trying to look behind the clerk to catch a peek of the commotion happening. 

Kageyama stepped forward along with Oikawa, nudging his head towards the bar behind Tadashi. “We’ll go to the club first and take it by year. All four of us are alphas.” His speech was confident, leaning his arm against the edge of the table. 

“Okay, excellent choice. Please sign these forms indicating that if you go into a premature rut and hurt one of our workers, you will be banned from the premises, made to pay for any hospital bills, and possibly jailed depending on the severity of the attack. After you’ve finished, the total due will be 90.09 altogether. Would you like to pay separately or on one bill?” 

Pulling out his wallet and handing his credit card, Oikawa took the waiver in exchange. “I’ve got it covered.” It was true, getting into the club was expensive as it was. He didn’t exactly have money to burn, but he owed it to his friends for dragging them here in the first place. He could still smell that delectable scent from inside the club. 

Plucking a pen from the small jar holding them, Ushijima signed his name after skimming through the skinny and barely-visible guidelines stated. He didn’t hesitate to give it back to the male clerk with a solemn look surfaced, tucking the pen he carried with him back into the pocket of his jeans. Miya followed in suit, taking a moment longer than necessary to hand it back. 

After collecting the rest of the waivers and securing them into one of his signature stacks, he tucked it into a yellow envelope. He then slid the card against their program, verifying the purchase before returning the card to Oikawa. With the success of the card, the clerk dipped down under the desk to retrieve four seemingly normal-looking bands. “These are both your access inside and safety precautions. Inside each of these rubber bracelets is a small chip that can be activated if a prostitute feels threatened. It will shock you enough for them to either run away or alert a nearby guard. Not that I think it will be a problem with you four, but I must state the rules to all customers.” He explained thoughtfully, letting go of the bracelets and laying them down for the taking. 

Breaking the bracelet from its small plastic white bag, Kageyama slipped the loose piece of material on his wrist. It was flimsy, but it was enough to stay on his wrist. He would have never suspected that something inside such weak bracelet could be destructive. Nevertheless, he didn’t mind keeping it on. He knew the _Red Serpent_ zoned in on their omega and beta’s needs. 

Atsumu and Oikawa looked a little more annoyed than Tobio surprisingly, a small vein-popping mark appearing on their temples as they rubbed the bracelet against the skin of their wrists. The thought of a worker in a particularly bad mood shocking them for the fun of it was present in their minds as they threw away their plastic bags with a little more aggression than intended. Kageyama was convinced they shared a single brain cell. 

Ushijima looked almost excited to put it on, a diverse reaction than the three combined. Regardless, Wakatoshi had always been a peculiar creature so the other three men didn’t question his behavior as they prepared for the final parting words of the clerk and to be let into the club behind. 

“Alright, I have put all four of you into the system. If you find a worker that you’d like to book, please visit me and I will check their availability. Of course, you would have to pay extra to have a private room with said beta or omega. If you don’t have any more questions, I’ll allow you to pass to the strip club.”   


Slightly bending in respect, Ushijima headed towards the left of the desk to get to the guarded gates. Without any more questions to ask, the other three followed behind him, surprised that he was taking the lead instead of the usual head of blonde hair cockily waving in front of them, or the occasional chestnut-haired ex-volleyball player. 

Raising their wrists to grant approval into the club, the men in black stared at their rubber bands to check for fake markings before bidding them entry, the doors parting to reveal more of the club. The scents that hit their noses were almost overwhelming as they took steps inside in unison. The same persistent smell they’d discovered before was lingering somewhere inside, they’d just have to figure out where. 

Looking up as they continued walking through the bountiful area of booths, people, and stages, they could see a female beta swinging around a pole with her legs displayed. She was moving her body in front of an alpha who was practically drooling at the sight of her. Kageyama, Atsumu, Oikawa, and Ushijima had thought they’d never be those types of alphas. Not until they’d met Hinata Shouyo. 

After weaving their way through a crowd of people, Oikawa whirled toward his friends with an exasperated look. They’d been trying to track down that specific scent for at least ten minutes to no avail. 

They faltered slightly in their step when the addictive scent hit them. Trickled nectar, and earthy herbs. Fresh, and calm. Luring, so _luring_. It was unique to the many they’d passed, smelled, and ingested in their life. No, this was better. It calmed the constant roaring flame from within them to but a mere soft, simmering heat. 

Eyes darted up to land on a small male just a bit further ahead. He was facing the stage, a light drink in his hand. Orange curls framed a sharp, bright, and youthful face kissed by the sun. Light skin blended beautifully against apricot strands; large doe-eyes set intent on some love-crazed alpha who was practically foaming at the mouth for him. Long lashes fluttered every now and then, as the male bit his plump, pink luscious lips. 

They couldn’t stop their eyes from trailing down his form, the beginnings of a flat stomach peeking from under a tight black corset hugging his small waist. Milky legs on full display just like those enticing shoulders and collar bone, leaving little to the imagination. The only thing covering his round, plump ass is the small covering of the playboy bunny costume. Adorable ears nestled into his soft hair, a small cotton ball attached to his rear. It wasn’t long before their eyes wandered to his neck, which was covered by a thick black collar. 

Omega prostitutes were not very common, but the collar they wore around their necks for protection against mating marks and bites was always consistent. It was a sign they worked in the business of prostitution, which was considered sometimes shameful. However, anyone that worked at the _Red Serpent_ was held in high regard. 

Though this pretty, curly-haired omega was quite the treat. It was even rarer for young omegas to work in clubs and even rarer for a _male_ one at that. So, it wasn’t a surprise to see that he was quite a hit with the customers of the club. It seemed like not a moment passed by without the beautiful omega being offered a drink or some type of small gift. 

The group of alphas understood why he’s being showered with so much affection. He’s as pure as an angel, more beautiful than the prettiest porcelain doll with his dusty cheeks and full lips. He smells sweeter, fresher, riper than any fruit ready for the taking. His hips are wide, waist small, and simply built for pure sin. 

..and they were going to have him for that sin. 


End file.
